1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of humidity sensors. The present disclosure relates in particular to a capacitive humidity sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humidity sensing is important in many fields. In many applications it is beneficial to control the humidity level. In other applications it is beneficial simply to know what the humidity level is. In many manufacturing settings it is important that the relative humidity not rise above a certain level or the products being manufactured may be adversely affected. In many scientific settings the relative humidity is taken into account while performing experiments. When processing certain types of integrated circuits the humidity level may be closely monitored or controlled both in the clean room settings as well as in the various deposition chambers and processing equipment.
Humidity sensors come in a variety of forms. Humidity sensors can include resistive humidity sensors, thermal conduction humidity sensors, capacitive humidity sensors, and others. Humidity sensors can also be manufactured using thin film techniques. Thin film technology has reduced the size and cost of humidity sensors. However, humidity sensors with specific design requirements for particular applications may yet be very expensive.